walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead (TV Series)
The Walking Dead is an American horror television drama series developed by Frank Darabont. It is based on the Comic Series of the same name by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore and Charlie Adlard. The series stars Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes, who gets shot in the line of duty and awakens from a coma to find the world dominated by the walking dead. He sets out to find his family and encounters many other survivors along the way. The title of the series refers to the survivors, and not the zombies. In September 2013, a spin-off series was announced by AMC.'Walking Dead' spin-off series is officially in the works Entertainment Weekly (September 16, 2013) Development On March 2010, it was announced that AMC ordered 6 episodes to be filmed. The filming began on the fifteenth of May, 2010. The episodes debuted on AMC on October 31, 2010.AMC Orders Up Six Episodes of The Walking Dead! Dread Central. (March 29, 2010).Zalben, Alex. Zombies Invade AMC as The Walking Dead Moves to Pilot. AMC. (January 21, 2010).Start Date Set for The Walking Dead Pilot. Dread Central. (February 10, 2010).Wigler, Josh. 'The Walking Dead' Gets Six-Episode Order From AMC. MTV. (March 29, 2010).TV: AMC Already Picks Up Six Episodes of 'The Walking Dead'!. Bloody Disgusting. (March 29, 2010). Executive Producer Frank Darabont said that the TV Series was not intended to be a miniseries. AMC ordered 13 episodes for the second season.[[AMC]'s Zombie thriller THE WALKING DEAD Is No Miniseries!!]. Ain't It Cool News. (March 30, 2010). The second season debuted on October 16, 2011 at 9 p.m. with a 90 minute premiere episode "What Lies Ahead". Frank Darabont was released from being the showrunner and replaced by Glen Mazzara (writer of the episode "Wildfire" in the first season). Darabont's departure has been surrounded in controversy, with magazine articles claiming that it was due to either a strained relationship with AMC, his failure to conform to the schedule of a TV series, or most likely due to the show's budget reduction despite commercial success. Glen Mazzara, the Season 3 showrunner, was replaced by executive producer, Scott Gimple. Mazzara had cited creative differences with the drama and departed the series in late December 2012 after season 3 had wrapped production. Gimple took over as showrunner for Season 4.Scott Gimple Tapped as New 'Walking Dead' Showrunner The Hollywood Reporter Episodes Season 1 Webisodes: Torn Apart Season 2 Webisodes: Cold Storage Season 3 Webisodes: The Oath Season 4 Season 5 To Be Announced DVD Releases Cast and Characters |-|Main Cast= This is a list of the main characters in The Walking Dead. In order of number of starring seasons and living status. Supporting Cast This is a list of the supporting cast in The Walking Dead. In order of number of starring seasons and living status. |-|Co-Stars= This is a list of co-stars in The Walking Dead. In order of first appearance. |-|Uncredited= This is a list of the notable uncredited cast in The Walking Dead. In order of first appearance. Reception The show currently scores 85 out of 100 on Metacritic based on 25 reviews, indicating Universal acclaim. In a cover article Entertainment Weekly called The Walking Dead "The Best New Show on TV".'The Walking Dead': This week's EW cover story goes behind the scenes on TV's best new show, (November 29, 2010). Nancy deWolf Smith from The Wall Street Journal said that the "pilot episode is so good that it has hooked even a zombie hater like me." She said that what made the show so good was that it feels real and looks cinematic. Heather Havrilesky of Salon.com included the show on their list of 9 new TV shows to not miss, giving it a grade of "A", with the author saying "A film-quality drama series about zombies? Somebody pinch me!" Based on 24 reviews collected by Rotten Tomatoes, the first season of The Walking Dead received an average 96% overall "Certified Fresh" approval rating; the website's consensus states, "Blood-spattered, emotionally resonant, and white-knuckle intense, The Walking Dead puts an intelligent spin on the overcrowded zombie sub genre". Based on 21 reviews collected by Rotten Tomatoes, the second season of The Walking Dead received an average 90% overall "Certified Fresh" approval rating; the website's consensus states, "The second season of The Walking Dead fleshes out the characters while maintaining the grueling tension and gore that made the show a hit." Based on 28 reviews collected by Rotten Tomatoes, the third season of The Walking Dead received an average 96% overall "Certified Fresh" approval rating; the website's consensus states, "The palpable terror and visceral thrills continue in the third season of The Walking Dead, along with a deeper sense of the people who inhabit its apocalyptic landscape." The pilot received 5.3 million viewers, making it the most-watched premiere episode of any AMC television series. The season 2 premiere and encore received a total of 11 million viewers, the rest of the season continues to break records around the world. The season 3 premiere garnered a record-breaking 10.9 million viewers, and together with its encore, the premiere was watched by 15.2 million viewers, making this the most-watched episode of The Walking Dead, to date. Awards & Nominations AFI Awards Artios Awards Bram Stoker Award Cinema Audio Society Awards Critics' Choice Television Awards Directors Guild of America Award Dorian Awards Eddie Awards Emmy Awards Golden Globes Awards Golden Reel Awards International Cinematographers Guild People's Choice Awards Satellite Awards Saturn Awards Screen Actors Guild Awards Streamy Awards Television Critics Association Awards Teen Choice Awards TP de Oro TV Quick Awards Visual Effects Society Awards Writers Guild of America Awards Young Artist Awards References }} External links *Official AMC The Walking Dead site **The Walking Dead Zombie Photo Gallery, AMC. **Frank Darabont's The Walking Dead - See the Dead Rot!, AMC. *Walking Dead infographic Weapons and kill stat infographic by Virginmedia.com *Exclusive: A review of the pilot script for The Walking Dead TV series Corona Coming Attractions, Patrick Sauriol, (January 25, 2010). *The Talking Dead : A podcast dedicated to The Walking Dead (TV Series). *Hale, Andreas The Walking Dead Comic Is Coming To Life,drjays. (August 18, 2010). Trailer, shown at 2010 Comic-Con. *WalkingDead-TV.Info : Fan reference site for The Walking Dead TV Series *Walking Dead Merchandise : Licensed merchandise from the TV Series Category:The Walking Dead Category:Seasons Category:TV Series Category:Media and Merchandise